Come on Down
by Midesko
Summary: Established Kurtofsky. Kurt discovers that his boyfriend has a copy of the mattress commercial he was in and that he liked to watch it from time to time. Sex ensues. Male/male R-17. If you don't like the pairing then please don't read it.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: N-17 For male/male sex**

**Pairing: David Karofsky/Kurt Hummel If you don't like the pairing then please don't read then complain about it. Haters gonna hate.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Just put your stuff in my room, I'll be up in a minute!" David calls to Kurt, who's already up the stairs and in the bedroom. Kurt places his bag on the desk and seats himself on the now familiar bed. David's parents were off visiting a sick relative that David didn't even know, so he was left in the house alone. What better time than now to invite his boyfriend over to stay with him. Of course, Burt thought Kurt would be staying at Mercedes for the weekend. Only few knew that they were dating. Few being Mercedes, Blaine and surprisingly enough, Azimio.

Kurt had feared that Azimio would have beat up both him and David at the time. He thought he would be beaten up for "fagging up his friend." And he thought Azimio would lay it onto David for admitting he was gay. But Kurt had truly been shocked when the jock just laughed and punched Dave's arm for not trusting him earlier. Kurt had to admit that it was amazing. He was no longer bullied at school, he had an incredible boyfriend who was basically a teddy bear, and he felt like he just plain belonged at school.

He never would have guessed that first kiss would have lead to all of this. Yet here he was, on David Karofsky's bed waiting for his boyfriend to make his way upstairs.

David had left his laptop on his bed with his headphones sticking out of it, hanging off the bed from where he most likely all but tossed them aside once Kurt had rang the doorbell earlier. Kurt loved how easily excited the jock was.

After Kurt had made himself comfortable, he lied himself on his stomach and opened the laptop. He grabbed the headphones when he noticed that David had left his media player open. He'd been watching a video of something but it was titled with numbers and was at the very end so it was a black screen.

So Kurt placed the headphones on and pressed the play button. He was surprised to see none other than Rachel Berry appear on the screen, much going on behind her. She turned and in the video was the rest of the Glee club jumping around. Kurt smiled when he remembered making the commercial. He still had the pajamas somewhere in his dresser at home.

But why had David been watching this?

When the door opened Kurt had yelped and turned to look up at David, who was laughing as he placed two drinks on the nightstand.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to… Why are you on my computer?" Dave looked flustered and made a grab for it, which Kurt moved away from him with a smirk.

"Why were you watching this, Dave?" Kurt chuckled as the taller grabbed the laptop from him, gently taking the headphones off of Kurt.

"Why not? I can have a commercial with you in it if I want." David stuck his tongue out at him playfully. He shut the laptop and placed it aside before taking his jacket off.

"Is that why you have it? Just because I'm in it?"

"I've had it since last year." David licked his lips before sitting on the bed. He leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why wouldn't I have it? I mean, it was better than porn." In a second David tensed and blushed, looking at Kurt with his hands up defensively. "Not that I did that with it! I mean… It was just… You were in it. Happy, singing and jumping around. You looked so cute in it… I liked watching it… Wanted to see what you looked like when you were really happy."

Kurt bit his lip and urged his own blush to calm.

"You've really had that since it came out?" Kurt smiled and moved a bit closer to David.

"I… Yeah… I saw how happy you were in it and I wanted to make you smile like that too…" Dave felt like an idiot for sounding so sappy.

In a moment Kurt was sitting up on his knees, moving himself into the others lap to kiss him.

"That's sweet." Kurt placed his hands on David's shoulders, smiling when he felt two large hands move to either side of his hips. Why it had taken them a year to get here was beyond him. He didn't doubt that he would have fallen for David almost instantly if the jock hadn't bullied him in the first place. Hell, he'd fallen for Finn so easily for just partially standing up for him to Puck.

Dave smirked and pulled Kurt closer, kissing the smaller male in his lap. What started out soft became harder, hands moving and pulling at each others clothing as mouths opened and tongues moved together. Dave was always first to get his hands up Kurt's shirt, pushing it up as his fingers moved along the soft skin, thumbs always brushing up over his nipples as the shirt rose. The noises were the best. Kurt would give little sighs and oh's, letting his lover know that he was on the right track.

Despite Kurt's complaints of wrinkles in his clothes, his shirt was tossed aside by David quickly. The second it came off, David's mouth was back against Kurt's, tongues searching inside each others mouths.

David's shirt was tossed onto the floor next and Kurt was pushed back against the bed. The soprano always laughed as Dave nuzzled into his neck and placed soft kisses along the pale skin. His hands quickly made their way down Kurt's body, moving along every familiar spot as they worked lower and down to his hips. Kurt's legs fitted themselves around Dave's waist, allowing the taller to easily lift Kurt's hips and grind him against himself.

"Mnh…" Kurt sighed and lifts his hips higher, biting his lip as David's hands rubbed circles into his skin. David loved the way Kurt looked. His hair was deshelved, cheeks flushed and his lip in between his teeth. It was incredible.

David moved his hands further, stopping at the front of Kurt's impossibly tight jeans. He swore that Kurt wore them just to tease him. He always did love the way they clung perfectly to his ass especially. But his favorite part about the jeans was taking them off. So they too were pulled off along with his underwear.

He licked his lips and unzipped his own pants, working himself out of them before moving back between Kurt's legs. Skin moved flush against skin, lips back against lips as they simply grinded against each other.

"Where is it?" Kurt asked as his hands slipped down David's shoulders and down his chest.

"Under the pillow."

Kurt moved his arm up, feeling underneath the pillow for the little bottle. He grabbed it and kissed David as he handed it over.

"Hurry." Kurt said before gently nipping at David's lip.

David shivered and forced his tongue back into Kurt's mouth as he opened the bottle and spread some of the gel onto his fingers, loving how Kurt spread his legs further for him. The first finger eased itself inside easily. Kurt sighed again and gripped Dave's shoulders again, forcing himself to relax against the now familiar intrusion.

"David…" Kurt moaned softly as the second finger joined the first.

That was one of Dave's favorite parts. Hearing his own name coming from those soft lips in such a dirty way. That was just so incredible.

"Kurt… You're so hot…" He was always at a loss for words. He had trouble describing in words how soft and tight Kurt was. How amazingly sexy he was as his voice climbed higher and higher with each moan. Exactly how were you supposed to tell someone that they were the best thing to ever happen to them and that they wanted to spend the rest of their existence with them? He had no idea, but he was determined to find out someday.

Once the third finger was inside, they were stretching apart, twisting together and curling. Kurt liked the curling. David's finger tips rubbed in just the right spot, leaving Kurt a moaning mess of a being, practically melting into the sheets as his boyfriend started thrusting his fingers into that spot.

When Dave removed his fingers, Kurt whimpered. His legs were spread open and his length was painfully hard.

"Fuck… Kurt. You're so fucking sexy." David moved back, pulling Kurt into his lap. He preferred Kurt to ride him, not just because it was incredibly hot, but because it meant Kurt was moving at his own pace so he wouldn't be hurting the soprano.

Kurt placed his hands back onto Dave's shoulders, leaning in to kiss him as he positioned himself over his lover. With his lip in between his teeth again, Kurt slowly sank onto David's length, aided by two large hands on his hips to keep him steady. Gaga, he loved those hands.

Once David was fully inside of Kurt, they paused. Kurt controlled his breathing and eased his body to relax. It was an easier process since they'd gotten familiar with each others bodies. David knew how to keep himself still and knew exactly which spots to rub to get Kurt focusing back on pleasure.

As Kurt relaxed they exchanged more kisses, David's hands holding onto Kurt's hips still, grinding the smaller on top of himself in search of that spot again. Kurt gasped, letting him know he'd found it. By now, David knew which in take of breath and what each moan meant. He made sure to pay close attention to Kurt's every sound and motion.

And then the moving began. Kurt was slowly rising and sinking back down onto David, leaving the jock to groan and fight himself to not just bend Kurt over and fuck him until he couldn't move.

Kurt panted lightly, giving soft moans as he moved himself higher up, lifting almost fully off the other before thrusting back down. His movements quickly speeded up, gripping his fingers into Dave's shoulders as he thrusted down against him.

David bit his lip, trying to keep control as he watched the lithe body move itself over him, that burning heat tightening around him and bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn't help himself when he pulled out and positioned Kurt onto his knees, pulling his body against himself, holding an arm around his waist to keep him up. He slid back in and kissed at Kurt's neck again, leaving gentle marks that he would get scolded for later.

"Ooh…" Kurt moaned and leaned his head back against Dave's shoulder holding onto the arm around his waist. He gave a particularly loud moan when David wrapped his hand around his member, fisting it along with his pace.

Dave loved the way Kurt moaned his name out. The way he tossed his head back and panted. Everything. Especially the way Kurt's pants quickened, his moans getting higher with every thrust and stroke. He was driven closer and closer.

"Aah..! David! Ooh, Gaga…Yes! David!" Kurt moaned louder, gripping Dave's arm tighter as he moved against him faster. Dave bit down on his shoulder, sucking at the bite, knowing it would make Kurt squirm. Holding Kurt tighter, he stroked him faster listening closely to each little pant and moan as he brought the smaller closer and closer to his finish. When Kurt tensed he knew he was almost there. David sped up again, rubbing his thumb over the head of Kurt's length as he thrusted harder, kissing at the back of his ear, urging him to come. Kurt arched and moaned loudly as he came, hips forward into David's hand as he shook in his finish. With Kurt tightening around him, watching as the smaller came so fiercely drove Dave right over the edge. He pulled Kurt against himself tightly, pressing his forehead into his shoulder as he came into his lover, moaning out his name loudly.

They both panted as they slowly came back down from their high, David slowly pulling out of Kurt, kissing at his back as he did. Kurt slid onto the bed, lying on his stomach with a contented sigh as David moved to lie beside him. They smiled and shared kisses and breathless laughs as they calmed down.

"I think I know what I want to do for the next two days." Kurt smirked and kissed David again.

"See a movie, have dinner and come back here?" Dave suggested with a grin to match Kurt's.

"I meant sex but that sounds awesome too."


End file.
